


A Halloween to Remember

by ItaSaku1



Series: To Remember [1]
Category: Blood and Chocolate - Annette Curtis Klause
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaSaku1/pseuds/ItaSaku1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween with Gabriel and Vivian, with their two year old fraternal twin children: Ivan and Elora. Happy Halloween everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween to Remember

It was a dark and stormy night, the wind was howling and there were children out trick-or-treating, twenty year old Vivian Gandillon was dressed in a pink fairy costume waiting for her mate Gabriel to come down the stairs with their fraternal twins, she didn't have to wait long because her two year olds descended the stairs, her daughter Elora was in a butterfly princess costume while her son Ivan was in an Elmo costume, Gabriel was not far behind his children he wore a Police officer costume. He had a smile on his face when he saw his children rush up to Vivian and hug her and then put their little hands on their mommy's swollen belly. Vivian smiled down at her little ones. They would have utter fascination in their eyes each time they would rub their mother's stomach, they'd always ask how much longer till there sibling would come in the world, so it didn't surprise Vivian or Gabe when one of them asked the question again.

"Mommy, will the pup be here when we get back?" Little Elora asked with a smile on her face, her blond ringlets framed her face.

Vivian kneeled down to her daughter's level and looked into the beautiful blue eyes that she inherited from her father. "Elora, the pup will not be here when we get back, because it will be too soon for his or her birth, remember what daddy and I told you when you'll see your sibling?"

Elora tilted her head up and thought trying to remember when her parents told her that her little sibling will come into the world, her eyes brightened up with joy when she finally remembered. "Yes, Cwismas, we'll see he or she on Cwismas."

"Yes Elora that is right you will be a big Sister on Christmas." Gabriel replied to his smiling little girl, Gabriel turned to look at his mate and helped her stand up once he was done helping her he turned back to his toddlers and gave then both a broad smile. "Are you two ready to go trick-or-treating?"

"Yes daddy, we're ready." Elora said with a smile on her beautiful face, Ivan nodded his head and walked over to his daddy, he grabbed a hold of his pant legs, Gabriel bent down and picked his son up, he smoothed out Ivan's black hair and put the Elmo hood up, he then looked into the green eyes of his youngest so far, he gave Ivan a smile which was happily returned.

"Okay, but remember we can't stay out to long because Mommy will get tired faster, so when we say it's time to come back home we come back home and I don't want any arguing. Is that clear?" Ivan nodded his head and Elora said yes. The family walked out of their home and went to the car, Ivan still in Gabe's arms and Elora holding Gabe's hand, once they got to the car Gabriel put his children in their car seats and buckled them up, he shut the door and went to the driver side and got in the car, he looked over at Vivian to see if she was ready, she was she smiled at Gabriel and told him she was ready, he turned away and buckled his seatbelt, he then turned on the car and drove off, Vivian was messing with the heat to get it at the right temperature so they wouldn't freeze. Once she was done with that she grabbed Gabriel's hand and held it while he drove.

Gabe drove for about fifteen minutes-the time it took to get in town- until he stopped on a street, they all got out and went to a house with its porch light on, Gabriel rang the doorbell and when it opened the children said "trick-or-treat," the elderly man behind the door smiled and put some candy in the Halloween baskets that the children offered, they did that for about an hour, they would have stayed out longer but Gabriel noticed that Vivian was getting tired and didn't want her to overdo it, so they headed back home to the Inn. Once there Gabriel turned to his children in the car,

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, the pack members have their lights on so you two can trick-or-treat a little longer, but first let's get mommy inside then we'll come back out."

"Okay daddy." Elora said while Ivan nodded. Gabriel smiled; Elora was the enthusiastic one while Ivan was the shy one. The children got out of the car, the children walked slowly back to the Inn careful to not drop there candy, Gabriel looked over to his sleeping mate, he reached over and undid her seat belt, he got out of the car and went over to the other side, he opened the passenger door and picked his mate up and carried her back to the Inn, once inside he walked up the stairs with her in his arms, he stopped in front of their door and maneuvered Vivian and opened the door, he walked to the bed and laid Vivian on it, he then walked to the closet and opened it, he rummaged through it, until he found what he was looking for, he pulled out his black t-shirt and walked back to Vivian, he took her shoes off and her costume, he then put his black t-shirt on her, once he was done with that he picked her up and pulled the covers back and laid her back on the bed, and pulled the covers over her body. He leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead.

Just as Gabriel was about to leave the bed there was a knock on the bedroom door. He went over to the door and opened it. It was Esmé, Vivian's mother. "Is there something you want Esmé?"

"Well yes, I noticed when you arrived back that you looked worn-out just as much as Vivian, you wouldn't mind if I took Elora and Ivan trick-or-treating to the packs homes do you?"

Gabriel thought about it for a moment until he answered. "No I don't mind. The twins will love it."

"Okay, could they stay the night afterwards as well?" Esmé questioned with hope in her eyes.

"Yes they can, come in while I get there clothes and toiletries." Gabriel turned around and went to a door by the closet that led to the children's room; he was gone for about five minutes when he returned with the children's stuff. "Here you go."

"Thank you Gabe." Esmé said grabbing Elora and Ivan's backbags. She then walked out of the room silently shutting the door behind her. Gabriel locked the bedroom door behind Esmé. He turned to his sleeping mate with a smile on his face, to find out that she was awake looking at him.

"Hey baby, you're up, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little exhausted, but other than that I'm perfectly fine." Vivian said watching her mate strip out of his costume and t-shirt that he wore underneath it, he threw the costume and t-shirt in the laundry basket where her clothes appeared to be, he then put his shoes in the closet, once he turned to look at her Vivian ran her eyes up and down his body, he was wearing nothing but boxers so Vivian was able to fully look at him, she took in his appearance, his black shaggy hair that was sticking out, his blazing blue eyes, the small scar on his lip that he had the habit of stroking when he was lost in thought. The puckered white scar tissue on the back of his right hand, the tip of a scar on his throat that was part of the scars that was on his scarred chest. Vivian was admiring him, in all honesty she never asked where he got any of them, but the ones that were on his arms she knew where those came from, it was four or five years back, when there was the question on who was to become the packs new leader and he did because he won the fight.

Gabriel walked over to his mate with a smile on his face and slid into the bed next to her pulling her to him with his arms wrapped securely around her waist and his arms were on her stomach stroking it.

"I'm glad you're feeling a little better Viv, it's been an exhausting day, especially for you." Gabriel whispered in Vivian's ears as he nuzzled his face against her neck.

"Yes it has, and I'm ready for lots of sleep. Good night Gabriel I love you, and Happy Halloween."

"Goodnight, I love you and Happy Halloween as well." Gabriel flicked the light off by the switch by his head and closed his eyes and cuddled with his mate until the both fell asleep and had peaceful dreams.

Not far from there room, Esmé and Tomas walked back in the Inn with one child held by each of them, they went up to their room and got the kids ready for bed and put them in the middle of the bed, Tomas and Esmé got in the bed and sandwiched Elora and Ivan in. They fell asleep not long after, the Inn was quiet and all that could be heard was the wind howling, the bats flapping there wings as they flew by and the Owls hooting, everything was as it should be this Halloween night.


End file.
